To determine the effects of 3.5-5.5 years of anti-inflammatory therapy administered early in childhood (the double mask protocol during CAMP) on the time course of progression of asthma through puberty as indicated by lung development, physical growth, and bone density; by pattern of bronchial reactivity; by the occurrence, relapse, and remission of asthma symptom; by the use of asthma medications; by the need for health care services; and by self-reported quality of life."